


So, Let's Meet (Again)

by aurumsky (strasesky), bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beagle Line - Freeform, M/M, very very very flustered chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strasesky/pseuds/aurumsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: Chanyeol's recommendation for a Good Life: don't run in the corridors, and don't knock over the cute boy in your music performance class, because your lifespan may shorten significantly.- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun with this, so i hope the rest of you do too!

There’s a cute boy in Chanyeol’s music performance class.

He sits right in the middle of the lecture hall, usually sporting thick-framed glasses and a basic haircut. He’s got pouty, heart-shaped lips and wide eyes. He’s very, very pretty and has the cutest laugh. And Chanyeol thinks he could totally drown in his voice. He would sacrifice Baekhyun to hear the boy singing, no contest.

Chanyeol does _not_ spend the whole lecture staring at him (he promises). But Chanyeol would very much like to talk to him. However: Chanyeol is brave but not that brave; Chanyeol doesn’t even know his name; Chanyeol never, ever sees him outside of class.

It’s not like Chanyeol doesn’t look. He checks both sides of the hallway when he steps out of class. He scans the whole cafeteria at lunch. The boy is just... never there.

So it’s just his luck that the one time Chanyeol does see him is when Chanyeol’s barrelling down the hall at a breakneck pace, being chased by one very angry (and surprisingly fast) Baekhyun. In Chanyeol’s defense, he hadn’t known those snacks belonged to Baekhyun! Otherwise he wouldn’t have eaten them! Probably!

Chanyeol doesn’t _mean_ to knock the boy over. One minute he’s rabbiting through the empty corridor, and the next he’s stumbled over something. Something that falls on his ass onto the ground, textbooks flying out his arms.

Chanyeol hops a few metres, ready to scream an apology and continue running away. But when he turns, he recognises the face glaring balefully at him from the ground.

 _Fuck_. This was not how he wanted their first meeting to go.

“Watch where you’re going-,” the boy begins, the words practically spat out, but Chanyeol’s already on his knees gathering up the boy’s textbooks.

“I’m so, so, so, so sorry!” Chanyeol gasps, hefting them all in his arms. “I swear, I didn’t see you there, it was an accident, I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me-”

Something flashes across the boy’s face, too quick for Chanyeol to decipher. His expression then darkens, his lips forming a deeper scowl. _Kill me_ , Chanyeol wails in his head. When Chanyeol had imagined them meeting before, it had _not_ been like this. In his mind, they’d met when Chanyeol, showing off his amazing and wonderful guitar skills, sat under the pretty flowering sakura blossom tree in the courtyard, and the boy would fall in love with him instantly because obviously _who wouldn’t?_ And he’d be so enchanted that they would-

“You didn’t see me there?” The boy’s scoff interrupts Chanyeol’s despair. “Do you have eyes? Are you calling me _short_?”

“What? Well, you’re not exactly tall- _No_ , wait, I was just – I – it was an accident, I swear! I’m really sorry!” Chanyeol’s still on his knees. No, no, this cannot be happening to Chanyeol. Horror pulses through him. Why does he have no tact? Why can’t he keep his mouth shut?? Why did he basically call the boy short??? (He is pretty short, but _that’s not the point!_ ) He knows he’s blushing up to his ears, a strong contrast against his currently silver hair.

Chanyeol is so busy wallowing in his own worry that he doesn’t know the boy’s lip twitch upwards for a second. The boy coughs and grabs his textbooks from Chanyeol’s arms, eyes still narrowed in a glare. “So you _are_ calling me short?” he demands.

“ _No!_ I would never!” Chanyeol insists. “You’re tall! You’re so tall! Like! Taller than me!”

The boy glances down at himself before looking back up to Chanyeol, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Clearly, he has noticed the large difference in their heights, even when kneeling down. “I don’t appreciate liars,” he says.

Chanyeol bemoans inside. Obviously! _No one_ appreciates liars!! Why is Chanyeol so stupid?? “I’m so sorry,” he says, practically grovelling. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

The boy’s dark eyebrows furrow, his scowl fading slightly. For a moment, there’s a long silence – and suddenly, he smiles, and Chanyeol almost reels from the sudden brightness of it. “Well, you could get coffee with me,” he answers. There’s another silence, and Chanyeol’s jaw basically drops.

“You... want to get coffee with me?” he whispers. There must be stars in his eyes. “ _Seriously_?”

The boy replies with another heart-warming, heart-shaped smile. “Yeah,” he says. “You’re cute when you get flustered.”

Well, Chanyeol knows that much at least. But still!! He just got called cute by his crush! Chanyeol’s pretty sure his whole face has become a tomato by now. “S-So, you’re not angry?” he asks, bewildered. Don’t get him wrong, he totally wants to get coffee with the guy, but Chanyeol could’ve sworn the boy was angry just two seconds ago.

“Not at all,” the boy says cheerfully, finally standing. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist pretending to be mad. It was kind of fun riling you up.”

Chanyeol’s jaw drops further, as well as his heart. “I see,” he stutters, following the boy to his feet. His knees feel a bit shaky, but the flush in his face has lessened – slightly. “That’s...”

“Kind of mean, I know.”

“No, no!” Chanyeol insists quickly. He was actually going to say that in hindsight, it’d been pretty hot.

“So are you going to get coffee with me or not?” the boy says. “You need to make it up to me after bowling me over, remember?”

“Yes!” Chanyeol practically shouts. The boy’s eyes widen. “I mean! Yes. Yes, I would love to get coffee with you. When are you free-”

“Found you!” shrieks a very, very unwelcome voice. Chanyeol freezes.

At the other end of the corridor, Baekhyun stands, chest heaving from the effort of running so much. The glower on his face is great. “ _How many times have I told you not to eat my food? How many times?_ ”

“Uh,” Chanyeol says intelligently. He doesn’t notice the face of the boy beside him darken slowly.

“ _I was saving that for_ – oh. Hahaha.” Suddenly, Baekhyun’s laughing nervously. He’s looking at the boy beside Chanyeol, who has begun to take steps in Baekhyun’s direction. “Hahahaha... Heyyy... Actually, it doesn’t matter... You know what, I’m just gonna...”

And promptly takes off running.

“BYUN BAEKHYUN!” The boy almost roars. Chanyeol jumps, his head whipping round to look at the boy, whose eyes are narrowed in a flaming glare. It’s not even aimed at Chanyeol but Chanyeol shudders, eyes widening. “Get back here, you little shit!”

And promptly takes off running after him.

It takes Chanyeol a moment to realise, after the boy’s rounded the corner of the corridor chasing Baekhyun, that they never actually set a time for their (dare Chanyeol say it) date, and that Chanyeol...

Still doesn’t actually know the boy’s name.

He groans, burying his face in hands. Back to square one. Stupid Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s spoken to the boy now, at least. Maybe that’ll make it easier for Chanyeol to epicly serenade him with love songs on his guitar-

His phone pings. The message, from Baekhyun, reads:

_> > Hello, this Do Kyungsoo, the boy you almost ran over in the corridor. Sorry for leaving early, I had to take care of the owner of this phone :) If you’re free then, would you like to meet on Saturday at 11am at the coffee shop by the nearby train station? Let me know what suits you._

_> > Also, this is my phone number: XXX-XXXX-XXXX. I look forward to seeing you in music class._

Chanyeol’s grin is so wide that it almost splits his face. A couple of passing students look at him weirdly. He saves Kyungsoo’s number and types a new message out to that number.

_~~< < yes!!! i am free then!! i am so free then!!!! ~~ _

_~~< < is baekhyun dead~~ _

_~~< < that sounds amazing thank u so much u are the most blessed being~~ _

_~~< < lolol ‘:)’ looks scary when u use it in that way~~ _

_< < hello, this is park chanyeol, the boy who almost ran you over!! i’m free then, thank u. see u soon!!_

\---

Unfortunately for Chanyeol, when he wakes up the next morning, it’s only Wednesday. Which, kinda depressing. Obviously, he’s still going to see Kyungsoo during music performance, but he only has that lecture a couple of days a week and-

Wednesday is not one of those days.

“What’s up with you?” remarks Jongdae as Chanyeol slumps into his seat in their shared music composition class, pouting. Really, shouldn’t the world give Chanyeol a break and let him see Kyungsoo today? “Get beat up by Baekhyun?”

At this, Chanyeol indignantly straightens. “Baekhyun would never be able to beat me up,” he protests. “He has nutella abs! Nutella!”

Jongdae snorts. “What are your abs, then? Butter abs?”

“I have abs! I’ll show you-” He pauses, and he thinks the tips of his ears turn red. “Oh, wait, I don’t have abs. Hahahaha.”

Jongdae shakes his head piteously. “Is that why you’re looking so glum? ‘Cause you forgot you didn’t have abs?”

Chanyeol glares. “No. And anyway, I have good arms! Better than your chicken wings!”

“Chicken wings?” A head pops up in between then, startling Chanyeol into almost falling out of his seat. It’s Amber Liu, someone Chanyeol’s known since high school. Somehow, they ended up in the same university and music composition class. “Who has chicken wings?”

“We’re just discussing Chanyeol’s pathetic lack of abs.” Jongdae smirks at Chanyeol, who’s nursing the arm that he’d flung out and consequently smacked on the wooden back of the seat. Chanyeol makes sure to scowl extra hard back.

“And _I_ was saying that my amazing biceps make up for my lack of abs,” Chanyeol says. He sniffs, sitting upright again. “But Jongdae has chicken-wing sized arms.”

“I like chicken wings,” Amber offers with a grin. “Sorry, Chanyeol-oppa, you’ve lost this one.”

Chanyeol splutters. “I’ve not lost anything!” he exclaims a bit too loudly, just as the professor walks in.

“Maybe you’ve lost your mind, Park Chanyeol-ssi,” the professor calls. “Please be a little quieter.” Chanyeol’s ears are definitely red now as giggles erupt across the class and he slouches down in his seat, pouting.

“Seriously, though,” Jongdae whispers about halfway into the lecture. “What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol considers: _I scored a date with Do Kyungsoo, the guy I’ve been pining after since three months ago but I’m not seeing him today so it’s kinda really depressing._

“Slept badly,” Chanyeol says, instead. Not that he doesn’t trust Jongdae, but he knows Jongdae would totally make fun of him. (Understandable. When Jongdae was busy pining after Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Chanyeol mocked the hell out of him – nicely, though, obviously!!)

Unfortunately for Chanyeol (again), when the lecture ends, Amber pipes up with, “By the way, heard you and Kyungsoo are going on a date! Looks like he finally noticed your skinny ass, oppa,” before darting away and meeting Sunyoung, who’s waiting outside the lecture theatre.

Chanyeol is never going to forget Jongdae’s screeching _WHAT?!_ for the rest of his life. Like, seriously, did Jongdae ever go through puberty?? (Although, at least Jongdae can sing higher than The Middle C, which can’t be said for Chanyeol.)

“It’s not a big deal-,” Chanyeol begins casually, but Jongdae’s look of disbelief stops him. “Right, sorry.”

“OMG,” Jongdae says. “You’ve been pining after him since first year!”

“NO!” Chanyeol shouts. He coughs. “I mean, no. I only started liking him this year?! I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jongdae just looks unimpressed. “I might have drank a lot, Park Chanyeol, but I still remember that party, and I know you remember it too-”

Chanyeol hastily covers Jongdae’s mouth, his ears flaming. “No, we’re not going to talk about that!! Remember??”

“AHA!” Jongdae practically screams through Chanyeol’s hand. “I thought you said you didn’t know what I was talking about?”

“Uh-”

“So, what are you going to wear?”

“What? Well, I was just thinking something like this-”

“OMG,” Jongdae interrupts, looking Chanyeol up and down with faint disgust. Chanyeol’s wearing A Very Stylish Red Flannel Shirt, navy jeans (that he accidentally tore a hole in, but now they look like ripped-on-purpose jeans so it doesn’t matter), and Nike trainers (which, admittedly are a little dirty). “No. Ew. What’s wrong with you?”

“Hey!” Chanyeol protests. “Just because your boyfriend’s rich enough to own Gucci products, doesn’t mean you’re suddenly a fashion expert!”

Jongdae shakes his head. “That’s where you’re wrong, Park Chanyeol,” he says, clucking his tongue. “But even without Junmyeon, I would still have better fashion sense than you. Even Baekhyun has better fashion sense than you.”

Chanyeol thinks about the various horrors he’s had to witness Baekhyun wear. “Take that back,” he demands. “I don’t wear neon pink!”

Jongdae shakes his head ominously. “No,” he says. “You wear _flannel_.” He shudders for dramatic effect.

“What’s wrong with flannel?”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Oh, Chanyeol,” he says, sighing. “When’s your date? I’ll take you shopping.”

“It’s on Saturday,” Chanyeol says. He wishes it were earlier. Stupid Thursdays and Fridays. “And I can’t afford to go shopping!”

“No,” Jongdae agrees. “But Junmyeon can!”

“...Jongdae, your boyfriend will not pay for my clothes-”

“He will if I ask him to.” Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows, and Chanyeol pauses, just for a moment.

“Oh, fuck, no, I did not need to imagine that!” Chanyeol covers his face, groaning. “You disgust me, you disgusting person.”

“You’re the one who thought of it-”

But Chanyeol doesn’t hear anymore because suddenly he’s on the floor, his ass twinging painfully. Chanyeol really needs to watch where he’s going, because-

It’s Kyungsoo above him, expression incredibly apologetic.

“I’m so sorry, Chanyeol-ah,” he says, reaching a hand down. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Uh,” Chanyeol says, staring at the outstretched hand. “You know my name?”

Kyungsoo’s face splits into the most gorgeous smile Chanyeol’s ever seen. Behind Kyungsoo, Jongdae splutters a laugh, but Chanyeol ignores him. “You messaged me it, remember?”

Chanyeol’s face burns. “Oh! Yes, I did. Uh. Yeah.” He tentatively reaches to grab Kyungsoo’s hand, and as soon as their hands clasp, Kyungsoo pulls him up, surprisingly strong. It’s pretty- “Hot,” Chanyeol says, and Jongdae full on cackles behind Kyungsoo, who furrows his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry?”

“What?” His brain registers what he just said, and now he’s sure his face is on fire. “Oh, nothing, hahah...”

Kyungsoo smiles again. Kyungsoo’s smile could cure cancer, Chanyeol thinks wistfully. “Okay, then. Sorry about knocking you over.”

“No, no, it’s okay!!” Chanyeol insists. “I think you’re stronger than you look!”

Instantly, Kyungsoo’s face darkens, and Chanyeol swears his lifespan shortens. “Are you saying I look weak?”

“N-No, of course not!!” _Shit_ , why can’t Chanyeol keep his mouth shut. “That’s not what I meant at all! Not at all! I’m really sorry!! I-”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says, and puts a hand on Chanyeol’s arm. “I told you, didn’t I? You’re cute when you get flustered.”

Chanyeol stops.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Chanyeol. Try not to knock anyone else over, okay?” Kyungsoo’s heart shaped grin flashes again and then he’s gone.

Jongdae bursts out laughing. “Your fucking face!” he crows. “Hooly shit, hold on, I need to take a picture-”

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol whispers, wide-eyed. He grabs his friend’s arm. “I’m not dreaming, right?”

“You sure aren’t, buddy-”

“You heard that, didn’t you??” Chanyeol looks straight into Jongdae’s eyes (which are laughing at him, but Chanyeol’s going to ignore that for now). “Kyungsoo called me cute. I have proof. He called me cute. You heard it!!”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, pushing Chanyeol’s arm off. “Yep, I heard it,” he says. “No wonder you assholes made fun of me this much,” he mumbles, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“I am kind of cute, aren’t I?” Chanyeol asks, thoughtfully, as they begin to make their way through the hall again. “By the way, do you think he would like it if I sang John Legend to him?”

Jongdae smirks. “Under the cherry blossom trees, you mean? On a sunny day in late May? After all your exams are over and you look especially good?”

“Exactly!” Chanyeol beams. “How did you know?”

“You write all your fantasies down in that diary you keep by your bed.”

“You read them?!”

“Baekhyun read them, actually. Then he told me. That one on page six was pretty raunchy, Chanyeol, I didn’t know you were so dirty minded!”

“Shut up, Jongdae! You’re the one who bought handcuffs for Junmyeon on his birthday!”

“I know, it was such a thoughtful gift. We use them all the time-”

“STOP!”

\---

The day comes, and Chanyeol’s a mixture of trepidation and giddiness. He can’t believe this is actually happening – that he’s going on a date with Do Kyungsoo, ~~whom he’s crushed on since first year~~ whom he’s crushed on since the beginning of the year. Jongdae, forever the faithful best friend, helps Chanyeol find a good outfit (with generous donations from Junmyeon, whom Chanyeol will never be able to look in the eye again), and Baekhyun, forever the other faithful best friend, ‘helps’ Chanyeol with some shitty pickup lines that Chanyeol wishes he had the confidence to use.

“I know you get flustered when you talk to Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says, straightening Chanyeol’s collar for him, “but you absolutely _cannot_ forget these lines! They will guarantee you a good night.” Baekhyun winks laviciously and then winces, because there’s a purple bruise on the underside of his eye, courtesy of Do Kyungsoo. That day, Chanyeol had come home to see Baekhyun lying on the couch, icepack resting over his cheekbone, watching dramas while moaning softly, complaining that “ _I didn’t do anything wrong! Kyungsoo overreacts! All I did was spread a few rumours, steal his stuff, spill coffee on his work... So dramatic!”_

“Your pickup lines are shitty,” Chanyeol says, pulling at his collar again. “And anyway, it’s not even the afternoon! He’s not going to want to spend ten hours with me on our first date.”

Baekhyun puts his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Are you a bad kisser, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks, his eyes locking with Chanyeol’s seriously. “Do we need to practice kissing?”

Chanyeol pauses. Shit, _is_ he a bad kisser? What if his breath stinks after coffee?? What if he sneezes right before??? What if they don’t even kiss????

“Lol,” Baekhyun says, gleefully watching Chanyeol combust. “Can I watch your date? I’m sure it’ll be a cinematic masterpiece.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whines, hand clinging to his best friend’s rumpled sleep shirt, “what if he doesn’t want to kiss me? What if he thinks I’m gross and disgusting?”

Baekhyun pats Chanyeol’s hand. “Pretty sure he doesn’t think that.” Then, he adds thoughtfully, “I mean, when he chased me down, he started complaining that I’d probably ruined his chances with this really hot guy called Chanyeol...”

Chanyeol blinks.

“Then I told him I knew Chanyeol and could hook him up if Kyungsoo wanted – got to appease the gods, you know? – and Kyungsoo insulted me! He said, anything arranged by me was bound to end in disaster, so he’d rather text you himself! And then he took my phone without my permission and texted you! Like, rude much??”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, now grasping Baekhyun’s shirt with both hands, “Kyungsoo said I was hot?”

“Correction, he said you were _really_ hot. Anyway, don’t you think that was so rude of him?? First, he headbutts me, then-”

“Yes,” Chanyeol says, staring off behind Baekhyun’s shoulder. _Kyungsoo thinks I’m hot. He thinks..._ “I’m hot.”

“Yes, you are.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and detaches Chanyeol’s hands from his shirt. “Get going, you hot idiot, or you’re going to be late.”

“I’m hot,” Chanyeol repeats, and a ridiculous smile spreads across his face. Kyungsoo thinks he’s cute?? Kyungsoo thinks he’s hot?? Chanyeol can do this. “I can do this.”

“Just fucking go, you loser!”

And he’s shoved out of the apartment.

Half the walk to the coffee shop has the words ‘ _correction, he said you were_ really _hot’_ repeating in Chanyeol’s mind. The other half is filled with shaking fingers and a dry mouth. He doesn’t want to fuck this up. It’s just a date, Chanyeol knows that; but Chanyeol has also liked Do Kyungsoo for a long, long time, because-

Fuck. Fine, he’ll admit it.

It had been his first party at university. Chanyeol hadn’t really known anyone except Baekhyun and Jongdae back then, and they’d disappeared off somewhere in the crowd, leaving Chanyeol, drunk off his ass, stumbling through the house on his own. Throwing up in the bushes at the front of the house on his own. (Chanyeol still whines to them about it – he would never, ever leave them to throw up alone!)

Except, that was the thing – he hadn’t been alone. Someone had wandered over and held back his (incredibly long at the time) hair from his face, smoothing a hand over a back. _A pervert, probably_ , Chanyeol had thought hazily, but when he’d looked up he’d seen someone who didn’t look like a pervert at all. In fact, he kind of looked like a highschooler, and maybe Chanyeol would have thought him one if he hadn’t, despite his drunken stupor, recognised the university logo on his hoodie. Also, he’d been the most gorgeous guy Chanyeol had seen in a really, really long time.

“You okay?” the boy said, creases forming slightly in his forehead. “I think you’ve had too much to drink.”

“No, I’m... I’m good.” And Chanyeol wishes he’d stopped there, but he remembers with horrifying clarity his next words: “I’m. Hot. You’re hot.”

The boy had laughed. “It is pretty warm outside, isn’t it?” he’d said, eyes sparkling in a way that had made Chanyeol die a little inside. And, just to make Chanyeol die even more, he’d passed him a tissue to wipe his mouth with. “Are your friends inside? I’ll take you to them.”

And he had. Chanyeol had clung to the boy’s shoulders (narrow but lovely all the same), leaning heavily on him, and the boy had bore his entire weight.

When they’d arrived in the main room, they’d witnessed Baekhyun singing ( _screeching_ ) into the karaoke microphone in his hand, somehow shoeless.

“Chanyeol!” he’d yelled as soon as he’d spotted them. “Come!! Sing!!!”

Chanyeol had refused, still feeling like shit from throwing up, but Baekhyun had been so insistent that the boy had grabbed the microphone from Baekhyun’s hand. “I’ll sing,” he’d said, basically Chanyeol’s guardian angel, “so stop bothering your friend, Byun Baekhyun-ssi.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun said happily, and immediately slouched into Chanyeol’s arms. “How do you know my name??”

“You live in the dorm next to me,” the boy had said, smirking, and then he had sung.

“OMG,” Chanyeol distinctly remembers saying, because only Jongdae ever actually said ‘OMG’ in real life. The boy’s voice was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever heard (which was saying something, because Jongdae and Baekhyun were incredibly good singers, too), and it was so good that already-drunk Chanyeol passed out on the couch, Baekhyun still sprawled all over him.

When he’d woken, he’d been back in his dorm, a snoring Baekhyun and Jongdae curled up beside him. He hadn’t been able to remember how he’d gotten home, but he did remember the boy who’d held Chanyeol’s hair and lured Chanyeol into falling a little in love with him with his voice alone.

Chanyeol doesn’t think he’ll ever forget it.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says now, smiling up at him with that gorgeous heart-shaped grin, “I’m glad you came.”

Chanyeol smiles wide, so wide. “Me too,” he says, an inexplicable feeling of happiness surging in him.

“So, let’s start again.” When Chanyeol blinks, Kyungsoo grins. “I don’t think you knocking me over was a very good first meeting. So, let’s start again.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Chanyeol stutters out. _Does he remember that party-_

“Although,” Kyungsoo says, reaching out a hand to grab Chanyeol’s, “I remember that party back in first year. That was actually our first meeting, wasn’t it? Do you remember?”

“Yah,” is all Chanyeol can manage. His heart is pounding through his ribs, and he’s pretty sure his eyes are as wide as plates. “Yah, I remember.”

“I...” Kyungsoo licks his lips, and Chanyeol can’t help but follow the movement. “Well, to be honest, I wanted to get to know you even then. Even though you were puking up in a bush.”

Chanyeol grimaces. “You can bring anything up but that,” he says.

Kyungsoo laughs. “Why?” he teases. “Will you run into me again?”

“If I have to.” Chanyeol nods, and the answering grin on Kyungsoo’s face makes the tips of Chanyeol’s ears so red.

“That can be our prologue, right? This will be our first meeting.” Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, and Chanyeol thinks, _I’m probably in love with him._ “I’m Do Kyungsoo, a twenty-two year old studying music at Seoul National University. And you are?”

Chanyeol beams. “I’m Park Chanyeol, also twenty-two and also studying music at SNU. It’s really nice to meet you, Kyungsoo-ssi. I really like your smile.” He can’t help it – it just comes out.

Kyungsoo laughs, and Chanyeol doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of the sound. “That’s good, because I, also, really like your smile, Chanyeol-ssi. Let’s get to know each other.”

“Yes,” Chanyeol says, and the joy bursting through his chest is almost too much. “Let’s do that.”


End file.
